headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash (HamiltrashLAMS)
This article focuses on the relationship between Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash based on User:HamiltrashLAMS' headcannon for the Echoverse Next Generation. History Fluttershy and Dash’s romantic feelings towards one another go way back. They first met in Flight School, and it was love at first sight for Rainbow...and man was she in denial. She didn’t know why, but she was simply drawn to Shy, and they became fast friends. Fast forward to when the two pegasi move to Ponyville together, Rarity would later claim that Rainbow is Shy’s “knight in shining armor”, and Flutters is her princess. Shy thought it was sweet (this is around when she begins to have feelings for Dash), while RD got all huffy and blushed. When the mares reached their early twenties, they formally began dating right after Hearth’s Warming Eve after Pinkie pushed them together under the mistletoe. They are known as Ponyville’s “power couple”, and prove to go really good together and balance each other out, even rubbing off on each other over time: Shy becomes more outspoken and self-confident, while Dash mellows out a little bit. Nearly two years after they started dating, Rainbow gives her girlfriend the news that she‘s pregnant with twins. Excited and thrilled, Shy does everything she can to prepare for the arrival of their daughters, even getting the help of her friends in order to add a new addition to their home. Echo and Ladybird were born just a few days after their parents’ anniversary, on New Years Eve, so the Dash family spent their holiday in the hospital, all happy and together. When the twins are three, Dash begins getting these severe headaches and feels incredibly weak. After getting sent to the doctors, it comes out that Rainbow has cancer and needs to have major surgery in order to survive. Shy becomes incredibly anxious and worries that her girlfriend might not get out of this alive... Their relationship became strained at this point, as Shy was letting her anxiety and fears get the better of her. The day before Rainbow was scheduled to go in for surgery, the couple got into a fight (one of the very few they’ve had) as Shy had been in an incredibly snappy mood that day. They didn’t talk much after that, and before Flutters could apologize the next morning, Dash had already left. For the entire day, Shy felt incredibly guilty aNd could not sit still, so she dropped the twins off at her in-laws and headed over to the hospital to be with her girlfriend. Upon her arrival, she asks how Dash is and learns that there's been some...complications with the surgery, but the doctors are working on it. She automatically assumes the worst. She cried all day in the visitor room, until the doctor finally comes out and tells the yellow horse that Dash survived and is ready to talk with her. The couple quickly makes up, and Shy’s caring, motherly side comes out to an extreme as she helps Dash heal and make a quick recovery. After Dash’s surgery, the couple gets closer than ever and decide to not hold back feelings anymore and no more holding grudges. They family still remains incredibly tight-knit, and Dash and Shy decide to marry when the twins are around ten years old. Other Info Wedding * Their wedding was pretty hyped, being that two elements of harmony were getting married * RD dares Pinkie to make the most outrageous cake ever, and she succeeded. A twenty-three layer cake, each layer a different flavor, and decorated with different frosting types Activities * Watching movies together (can range from romance, to horror, to anything, but there’s always one of them that hates the genre) * Cuddling * Cooking for each other * Going to parties Family Life * They genuinely love each other, and their love is equal * The family occasionally takes trips from time to time * Fluttershy attempted to take her family to a butterfly migration one year...big mistake. Rainbow fell asleep, Echo had flown off somewhere, and Ladybird went to catch bugs. Never again. NSFW * Fluttershy is the most controlling, and Dash is the most willing to be experimented on Category:Hamiltrash LAMS' Headcannons Category:Relationship Headcanons Category:Echoverse Ships